The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording ink and a method for producing the same.
In recent years, owing to rapid development of inkjet recording technology, a high definition inkjet picture equal to a silver halide picture can be obtained. Besides, in accordance with the increase of a printing speed, a line head (a long head) is used in some cases.
In order to form a high-quality image, characteristics of an ink to be used are significant. For example, an ink containing a nonionic polymer has been proposed. Owing to the nonionic polymer, aggregation of a pigment on a recording material is accelerated as well as dispersion stability of the pigment in the ink is improved.